


脑洞与惩罚

by Kazeiris



Category: MO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 03:05:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18327347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazeiris/pseuds/Kazeiris





	脑洞与惩罚

按照以往的惯例来讲，从公司开车出来，松本润会先送大野智回家，然后再自己开车回去。但今天回家的路上，大野智却有些惴惴不安——他今天参加外景拍摄的时候确实因为不小心出了一次岔子，给参加拍摄的艺人送错了调料，最后做出来的面条味道很是奇怪。并且，就在刚才，他的那些乱七八糟的脑洞“作品”居然还正好被松本润看到了……  
他不安地搓了搓手，忍不住扭头去看旁边驾驶座上的男人的表情。  
没有什么特别的表情，只是很专注地在开车。  
大野智不知道这是不是一件好事，毕竟松本润这人在台里一向都是喜怒不形于色的，有的时候越没有表情反而后果会越严重。  
一路上松本润根本没开口，大野智也因为这个而越来越不安，更不敢说话了。可他也知道这件事情就这么当做没发生过逃避过去不是什么好办法，所以等车在公寓的地下车库一停好，他就猛地吸一口气：  
“润君……要来我家坐坐吗？”  
松本润大概是想帮他解开安全带，手伸到一半听到这话动作直接顿住了，应该是没有想到他会突然这么说。静止了两秒，松本润面色如常地帮他把安全带解开，然后解开自己的安全带。  
“走吧。”

两个人在沙发上坐下来，却好一会儿没人说话。大野智清了清嗓子，问：“嗯……来点啤酒吗？”  
松本润放松身体往后一靠：“好啊。”  
于是大野智从冰箱里找出了半打啤酒，又把之前塞进冰箱里的一碟花生和一碟腌萝卜拿出来摆在桌上。两个人各自开了一罐啤酒，然后就着两碟小菜喝起酒来。大野智一口气灌了大半罐酒，打了个嗝，这才垂着头，有些不好意思地说：“抱歉……松本さん，都是我的错。”  
松本润刚喝了一口酒，听到这话有些懵：“……什么？”  
“今天那个外景，我不是故意的……”  
还有那几张漫画的事情，你能忘了吗？  
后面一句话大野智不敢讲，只是睁着眼睛看着松本润，试图以目光传递自己难过的心情。  
“没关系。”  
也不知道过了多久大野智才听到松本润的这句话。他第一反应是以为自己听错了，猛然抬头看向这位号称“超级恶魔”的P先生，眼睛瞪得大大的，却只看到了对方带着笑意的眼睛——没有预想之中的狂风暴雨，他甚至感觉到对方还有点高兴。  
他愣在那里，只听松本润接着说：  
“没关系的，偶尔一次的失误谁都可能会有，再说最后不是问题都解决了没造成什么损失吗？……咦，你为什么是这个表情？难道是我平日里对你太严格了，偶尔态度好一点你还不习惯吗？那要不下次还是对你严格一点好了？”  
大野智不说话，只定定地看着他，非常恰到好处地换上了带点儿委屈的神情，这让松本润有点哭笑不得。  
“别委屈啦，我知道其实你是无心的，下次小心就可以了啊。啊，其实我也知道，你真的挺厉害的，整个台里都找不出像你这么厉害的人啦，好像什么都会做学得又很快……不如说我真的奇怪为什么你这么天才的人台里居然一直放心地把你放在我的手下干活——”  
松本润后面的话没说出来，因为大野智突然把手里空了的啤酒罐往旁边一丢，整个人朝他抱了过去，把他抱了个满怀。松本润手里的啤酒罐子里还有酒，因为这突然的冲击里面的啤酒晃荡了几下，好在没有洒出来，他赶紧把罐子放在茶几上，声音里带着惊讶：“你干嘛啊……智？”  
大野智没说话，但松本润听到了他的笑声。对方微微上翘的发尾在松本润的肩窝处蹭了蹭，把他抱得更紧了些。松本润倒是没有想到自己简单的几句话对方会那么高兴，也忍不住笑起来，用右手在大野智的后背上拍了拍。  
“好啦，放开我。”  
大野智终于放开了他，不过两人的距离依旧很近。  
“那我们接着喝酒吧。”  
大野智的情绪突然高涨起来，但松本润却摇了摇头，直接拒绝：“不喝了。”  
“为什么啊？”  
喂喂，能不能不要用这种这么委屈的声音说话啊？活像自己欺负了他似的。松本润无奈地叹了口气：“你酒量太差了，我怕你一会儿喝多了变得人事不省。”  
看大野智摇头表示拒绝，松本润只好把刚刚自己还没喝完的那一罐啤酒递过去。  
“喝完这罐就乖乖去洗澡睡觉，明天下午棚内摄影三点开始，你休息到中午十二点再去吧。”  
大野智大概根本没听他说了什么，只是接过那罐啤酒，一仰头就全喝了。松本润顺手接过他手里空了的罐子放在一边，想了想，打算一会儿还是先帮忙收拾好桌上的一片狼藉再走。于是他又轻轻拍了拍大野智：“智，你先去洗澡吧，这里我来收拾。”  
大野智一动不动地坐着，只看着他却不说话。松本润一时之间不知道怎么把自己这个一喝多了就不怎么听指挥的恋人哄去洗澡，正考虑着接下来说什么，却忽然想起了傍晚的时候在他的桌子上见过的那几张画稿。  
“智，你的那些画稿，”他努力让自己看起来严肃一点，“我看到了就算了，下次要小心，别让其他人看到。”  
大野智本来还没什么反应，听到他这句话却忽然一下子把头埋在了他肩膀的位置。  
“……润ちゃん，就不能把那件事忘了吗？”  
松本润一下子没绷住笑起来，起了恶作剧的心思。  
“当然不能忘啊，要不是我今天看到那几张画稿，我还不知道原来在你心里是这么想我的呢。”  
“……”  
“大野さん你可真是厉害啊……为什么我的设定就是偶像啊？因为脸长得好看？”  
“……嗯，”喝多了的大野智非常诚实地给出了答案，“感觉如果我拿着应援扇去现场的话，润ちゃん会给我饭撒。”  
“这样啊？那，”松本润调整了一下姿势，让大野智坐到自己的大腿上，“大野さん想要什么饭撒呢？我可以满足你的要求。”  
因为坐在松本润腿上，大野智比松本润高出了一小截。他垂下眼睛看着松本润，忽然开口道：  
“Kiss也可以吗？”  
不知道是不是因为喝了酒的关系，松本润想，要是在平时眼前这个小AD绝对不会自己提出这种要求。他点点头，眼里的光温柔地将大野智包围住。  
“可以啊。”

大野智伸手抱住松本润的脖子，松本润半抬起头，接住了这个带着酒精味道的吻。一开始只是试探，但大野智渐渐发觉恋人今天似乎异常温柔，胆子就不知怎的变大了。他一边想着润ちゃん的睫毛可真长啊一边得寸进尺地把舌头伸进了对方的嘴巴里。靠得近了，松本润身上的那股原本显得清淡的香水味就愈发浓烈起来。  
润ちゃん好像很喜欢这款香水的样子……  
电视节目里那些明星喷的香水是不是就是这个样子的呢……  
大野智的舌头伸过来的时候松本润确实惊讶了一下，实在没想到平时看起来胆子特别小的恋人居然会在酒精的作用下做出这种行为。不过事情都发展到这个地步了，要想立刻停住也不是那么容易的事情，松本润干脆用了点力，加深了这个吻。  
因为姿势有些别扭，松本润渐渐觉得脖子上的领带有点限制了自己的呼吸。于是他一把扯松了自己的领带，把它随意地扔在地上。  
长长的一个吻终于结束，大野智小口喘着气，右手不自觉地在松本润的后颈处摩挲。  
“满意了？”  
大野智没说话，仿佛着了魔似的又执着地低头去亲松本润。松本润被他这一系列动作弄得有点懵，好一会儿才分出神来问：“做吗？”  
“……嗯。”  
又是一阵沉默，松本润才听到大野智小声这么回答了一句。  
“我看你明天是不想去拍摄现场了。”  
恶魔P先生在小AD的耳边咬牙切齿地说出了这句话，然后想都不想就把对方直接按在了沙发上——这种时候松本润就会很明显地感觉到这种特别宽大的沙发的好处，比如此刻他们俩这种大动作也不会受到沙发的限制。大野智在被按住的间隙深深地吸了一口气，毫不意外地感觉自己被松本润身上的香水味包围了。他刚闻到这种味道的时候只觉得是清淡当中带着一丝甜味，倒很适合松本润，但现在可不一样了。靠松本润越近，那股甜甜的味道就越浓烈，像现在他们这种距离，大野智只觉得那股甜味已经变成了一只张牙舞爪的兽，嘶吼得他头皮发麻头脑发蒙，大脑和四肢都根本不受自己的控制了，连思考的空隙都没有。  
他的脑子转得很慢，但多少还是明白现在正在发生的事情的，他只是没想到，自己居然被松本润按在沙发上就扒了裤子——要知道以前这样的事情从未发生过，两个人要做也都是在卧室，再不济也是在浴室，而绝对不会在客厅。他犹豫了一秒想要开口打断松本润，但最后还是把话都给吞了回去。  
……反正在这件事情上松本P是从来没听过他的话。  
大野智的牛仔裤就这么被松本润很嫌弃地丢到一边，格子衬衫也完全敞开，属于秋天的凉意让他忍不住抖了抖。他本能地就往松本润的方向靠。松本润的手顺着他身体的曲线一路往下，捏住了他的乳首轻轻揉弄。  
大野智哽了一下，忍不住开始呻吟，他已经勃起的性器就顶在松本润的两腿中间。松本润当然也难受，他本就被挑起了欲望，被对方的性器这么顶着更是难受。  
“润滑剂在哪儿？”他声音低哑。  
“那边的柜子里……”大野智喘着气。

 

等松本润把东西拿回来的时候大野智的状况比刚才还糟糕。  
AD君的欲望前端往外断断续续地吐着黏液，但不知为何他却只是闭着眼睛把头偏到一边，忍到身体微微发抖却还是没有任何动作。  
……说起来其实也不怪他，谁叫他们家的这位P实在是心眼坏，每次这种时候都极其S地表示不允许他自己解决，偶尔还因为这事儿把他的手用领带绑起来过。久而久之，小AD现在都已经形成条件反射了。  
松本润重新上了沙发，大野智半睁着眼，见他回来了，小声喊了句：  
“松本さん……”  
神情有点可怜。  
松本润突然就不着急了，他放慢了速度用牙齿咬开安全套的包装，然后又慢慢地套在自己的性器上，中途还不知是无心还是有意地蹭到了大野智勃起的某处。  
“松本さん……”  
松本润总算分给他一个眼神。  
“你先自己来。”  
大野智噎了一下。他实在是没想到今天松本润居然会说这种话——以前虽然也有他们俩互相用手解决的时候，但是在对方面前自己做这种事确确实实还是第一次。尤其是，以前他们在卧室这种地方做的时候灯光都比较昏暗，大野智还能自我催眠一下，可现在人在客厅，大野智觉得周围简直是灯火通明，羞耻度翻了几倍。  
“松本さん……”  
他涨红了脸又叫了一声，可松本润不为所动，自顾自地去研究手里的那瓶润滑剂怎么打开。他咬着嘴唇，最终还是输给了欲望，自己摸索着把手伸进了内裤里握住了自己的性器。因为许久没有这样的行为，他花了点时间才找到了让自己比较舒服的方式。而松本润看了看他脸上的表情，干脆伸手把他的内裤也脱下来。  
算了。  
大野智自暴自弃地想着，加快了手上的速度，一阵阵快感也直往头顶冲。就在他觉得自己可能差不多了的时候，带着冰凉液体的手指突然从他后穴的位置伸了进去。他倒吸一口凉气，后穴不自觉地绞住了手指。  
“智，放松。”  
他哪知道怎么放松啊！  
大野智内心咆哮着，却一个字都不敢说出来，只能任由松本润的手指在后面肆意探索。对方显然知道哪里最能让他有感觉，所以大野智很悲催地发现，没一会儿自己就交待了。

 

松本润进来的时候，大野智竟然有了一种奇妙的，“终于解脱了”的感觉。  
工作上也是，情事上也是，松本润在这些事情上完全是占领主导地位的那一个。大野智明明知道这个人有的时候就是这么抖S，可是还是会贪恋他偶尔透露出来的那一点温柔。为了这份温柔，大野智觉得，就留在这个人身边也没有什么不好。  
虽然父亲不喜欢，但原本他就不喜欢升职去做一些统领性的事务什么的，就这样做个小小的AD他也已经满足了。  
松本润顶撞的动作开始变得凶狠起来，大野智的思绪被强行打断了。  
“松本さん，慢、慢一点……”  
大脑的思维又在快感的作用下变得缓慢起来，大野智喘着气，小声求饶，但松本润似乎根本没打算按他说的做，仍旧自顾自地加快了速度。大野智刚开始还能说两句话，到后面话都说不完整了，一出口就只剩下破碎的气音。  
“今天田岛跟你说什么了？”  
大野智的头脑晕晕乎乎，过了好几秒才明白过来松本润说的是谁。  
“啊……唔……没、没说什么……啊——”  
确实没说什么，对方只是刚好在休息室捡到了自己遗落的手机过来交还给他，顺便问了一下昨天那个负责人来交付节目母带的细节。  
真搞不懂长得这么可爱的女孩子什么地方又惹得他不高兴了。  
“真没说什么？”  
“唔……就、就是来问了一下——母带的事情……什么的……哈……那里真的不行……呜——”  
松本润突然一下子堵住了他将要发泄的前端。  
“啊……放、放开……松本さん……”  
“她不安好心，以后不要理她。”  
大野智头脑发昏，听到了对方的话可是根本没有心思去理解，只是一个劲地点头，眼角甚至带出了眼泪。  
“嗯……我、我知道……松本さん，放、放开……求你了——”

终于得到解放的大野智无力地瘫倒在沙发上，甚至懒得去管沙发是不是被弄脏了。松本润的手还搭在他的腰上，他听到对方微微的喘息就在他的耳边。

真是太坏了。  
这个人。

 

第二天中午十二点十分，大野智总算是在规定时间内赶到了摄影棚内，他不由得松了口气。  
他心里正在小声抱怨昨晚不知节制的某个人，忽然看见一个二十出头的女孩子朝他这个方向跑过来，一脸笑容的样子。  
“大野さん你来啦？中午好！我是今天第一天到这里来帮忙的新人，我叫赤木……”

后面她说了什么大野智根本没听进去。  
腰上隐隐作痛，真要命。  
痛就算了，刚才他出门的时候，居然还收到了来自松本润的信息。

——说起来我不是偶像可真是太好了啊。偶像睡粉什么的，影响可不太好。


End file.
